Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland
by MonkHerrick
Summary: Follow the insane adventures of Harry Potter or Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli, The Son of Switzerland. Yaoi Boy/Boy Relationships. Beginning Pairing(s): Harry Potter(a.k.a. Bern/ a.k.a. Leon Zwingli)/Greece, Switzerland/Austria, South Italy/Spain, Sweden/Finland, North Italy/Germany.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia in any way shape or form. And I'm not trying

to make a profit or anything!

Warning(s): Language, Possible Violence, Yaoi (Meaning boy/boy pairing), Possible Sexual Situations,

Pairing(s): Harry Potter(a.k.a. Bern)/Greece (Present), Harry Potter(a.k.a. Bern)/Greece/Denmark/Poland/South Italy/Canada/Spain/Sea land/America (Endgame), Berne/Prussia/Greece/Spain/Hong Kong/Australia/New York/California/Illinois/Nebraska/New Hampshire/Nevada/Wyoming/Wy/North Italy/Poland/various countries capitals/Various Cities Friendship, Sweden/Finland, North Italy/Germany, Poland/Lithuania (Past Relationship), Switzerland/Poland (Past and now One-sided Betcha you can't guess which one still has feelings!), Switzerland/Austria, South Italy/Spain (Present), Albus Dumbledore/Gallert Gridenwald (Past), Bern/Switzerland,

Chapter 1: Prologue!

* * *

Harry was laying in bed naked, with his lover Greece. "Every time is better than the last." Greece agreed with his lover silently. "I think I'm falling in love with you, Harry." Harry looked at Greece. "_E__ros _(1)." Harry said as he rested his head on his brown haired lovers muscular chest. The Personification of Bern sighed as his bedroom door was slammed open by his father, Switzerland. "Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli!" The blonde nation shouted reaching for his rifle. "Yes, dad." The dirty blonde haired capital said slightly afraid of his father. Greece snored softly, causing both blonde males to snort in amusement.

"Dumbledore is here to see you." He sounded irritated about the Hogwarts headmaster being in his son's home. Harry scowled at thought of having to get up right then. "I can always say that you're busy, and then shoot at him until he leaves." Bashe sounded way to eager to do just that. "As tempting as that is, I should probably deal with him myself." Heracles Karupsi's hand grabbed Leon's hand and whined. "Don't leave." Greece said softly.

"I have to, _agapetos_ (2). He want's to talk to me." Leon said softly to _agapetos_. "Then I'll come with you." Heracles said firmly, as Switzerland left the room, so his son and his lover could get dressed in privacy.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore chuckled as Heracles fell asleep in Leon's arms. Minerva scowled at the boy who fell asleep. "It's alright, Minerva, Young Mr. Heracles is just being himself, which means falling asleep at seemingly random times." The older wizard said chuckling, as Switzerland glared at him. "Young! HE'S NOT YOUNGER THAN YOU DUMBLEDORE!" Harry yelled as he pulled his own rifle off of the coffee table and pointed it at him. "He's older than the both of you combined and then some. He's more than 500 years old." Switzerland smirked at his son yelling at Dumbledore, but then started glaring at Greece. 'Damn! He's making my little boy grow up faster.' The blonde nation thought to himself.

Leon glanced at dad, guessing at what his father was thinking. "So you want me and Greece to go to Hogwarts and teach defensive arts?" The blonde capital asked firmly, surprising the two Hogwarts professors. "Please don't try and play me. I've been alive since 1191, I know all the tricks in the book. So nothing you can say or do will surprise me." Leon said, shocking the other two further.

"My real name is Bern or if you want Berne. I am the personification of the Canton of Bern. My father adopted me in the year 1353." The Canton of Bern said softly, as Switzerland walked over to his son and hugged him tightly, as said teen started crying remembering being all alone in the world before his father. "I think you should leave, **Now!" **Switzerland said scowling at the two magical people.

"Why is he crying?" Minerva asked worriedly. "He's reliving when he was all alone in the alps. I found him crying all by himself. I took him in and adopted him. I want to leave now, and never come back. Do you understand me?" Bashe snarled at the two old magical humans. Dumbledore nodded his head, and stood up along with Minerva and the two left.

"Why are-" Minvera was cut off by Albus holding up his hand. "He's a father and we upset his son, what good would sticking around do except to anger Switzerland more, Minerva. And there's nothing worse than a furious Switzerland, he'd kill us on sight." Minerva looked worried about leaving the child with such a dangerous man. "He maybe dangerous but only to people who try to hurt his son or his sister." This seemed to soothe Mirvera's fears.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

Author's Note(s): Don't worry I will update my other stories. Any flames, that is to say any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s, will be fed to my pet dragon; Gannon! Your welcome P.m. me or review my stories to assist me in making my stories better but I will simply ignore any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s because I don't want to waste my time reading garbage so don't bother leaving such reviews or sending p.m.s like these.

Despite being born before Switzerland the both of them consider Leon, Basch's son despite Leon being around a hundred years older. Basch even adopted him both legally and magically making him his son in every way. The fact that they look almost exactly alike makes it easier for people and a majority of the other personifications to believe this. The few who know the truth are England, Canada, Greece, Spain, &amp; The Italian Brothers. Most of the other nations have ignored Leon before he became the Swiss capital or not really looked into it and thus don't know the truth.

Bern is a lot like his father with his short temper and all but he &amp; Geneva are a lot more out going and they both have a lot of friends.

I know that Switzerland may seem a bit OC but look at how he was with Liechtenstein and Switzerland has a quite tsundere-like character around the people he cares for, still he shows he is loving and protecting of Liechtenstein. Tsundere is a Japanese character development process that describes a person who is initially cold and even hostile towards another person before gradually showing their warm side over time. So it's not that much of a stretch that he'd start seeing Bern as his son. The paternal feelings for Bern were made stronger after Bern became his capital because then he felt it as a person and as a nation.

(1): _E__ros_ refers to "intimate love" or romantic love; _storge_ to familial love; _philia_ to friendship as a kind of love; and _agape_ refers to "selfless love", or "charity" as it is translated in the Christian scriptures (from the Latin _caritas_, dearness). Remember these as Leon uses these a lot, he learned greek just so he can talk to Greece in his native tounge.

(2): The meaning of Agapetos is greek for "beloved". Leon has been in love with Greece since he was little but Greece only started falling in love with Leon in the late 1800's.

City of Zurich - Founded in 70 AD - Noah Zwingly

Canton of Zurich - Joined in 1351 AD - Noah Zwingly

City of Bern - Founded in 1191 AD - Leon Alexander Liam Zwingly

Canton of Bern - Joined in 1353 AD - Leon Alexander Liam Zwingly

City of Lucerne - Founded in 750 AD - Eva Zwingly

Canton of Lucerne - Joined in 1332 AD - Eva Zwingly

City of Altdorf - Founded in 1223 AD - Leonardo Zwingly

Canton of Uri - Joined in 1291 AD - Nathan Zwingly (Leo's father)

City of Schwyz - Founded in 972 AD - Theo Zwingly

Canton of Schwyz - Joined in 1291 AD - Theo Zwingly

City of Sarnen - Founded in 1247 AD - Zoe Zwingly

Canton of Obwalden - Joined in 1291 AD - Thomas Zwingly (Zoe's father)

City of Stans - Founded in 1124 AD - Clara Zwingly

Canton of Nidwalden - Joined in 1291 AD - Gabriel Zwingly (Clara's father)

City of Glarus - Founded in 878 AD - Julian Zwingly

Canon of Glarus - Joined in 1352 AD - Julian Zwingly

City of Zug - Founded In 858 AD - Nico Zwingly

Canton of Zug - Joined in 1352 AD - Nico Zwingly

City of Fribourg - Founded in 1157 AD - Adrian Zwingly

Canton of Fribourg - Joined in 1481 AD - Adrian Zwingly

City of Solothurn - Founded in 14 AD - Benjamin Zwingly

Canton of Solothurn - Joined in 1481 AD - Benjamin Zwingly

City of Basel - Founded in 374 AD - Joel Zwingly (Emma's father)

Canton of Basel-Stadt - Joined in 1501 AD - Joel Zwingly (Emma's father)

City of Liestal - Founded in 1225 AD - Emma Zwingly

Canton of Basel-Landschaft - Joined in 1501 AD - Joel Zwingly (Emma's father)

City of Schaffhausen - Founded in 1045 AD - Gian Zwingly

Canton of Schaffhausen - Joined in 1501 AD - Gian Zwingly

City of Herisau - Founded in 837 AD - Sara Zwingly (Lynn's mother)

Canton of Appenzell Ausserrhoden - Joined in 1513 AD - Lynn Zwingly

City of Appenzell - Founded in 1071 AD - Louis Zwingly

Canton of Appenzell Innerrhoden - Founded in 1513 AD - Aaron Zwingly

City of St. Gallen - Founded in 974 AD - Diego Zwingly

Canton of St. Gallen - Joined in 1803 AD - Loris Zwingly

City of Chur - Founded in 15 BC - Lisa Zwingly

Canton of Graubünden - Joined in 1803 AD - Elias Zwingly

City of Aarau - Founded in 1240 AD - Dario Zwingly

Canton of Aargau - Joined in 1803 AD - Simon Zwingly

City of Frauenfeld - Founded in 1246 AD - Lionel Zwingly

Canton of Thurgau - Joined in 1803 AD - Julia Zwingly

City of Bellinzona - Founded in 590 AD - Nina Zwingly

Canton of Ticino - Joined in 1803 AD - Selina Zwinga

City of Lausanne - Founded in 400 AD - Lorena Zwingly

Canton of Vaud - Joined in 1803 AD - Sophie Zwingly

Sion, Switzersland - Founded in 1217 AD - Robin Zwingly

Canton of Valais - Joined in 1815 AD - Jana Zwingly

City of Neuchâtel - Founded in 1214 AD - David Zwingly

Canton of Neuchâtel - Joined in 1815 AD - David Zwingly

City of Geneva - Founded in 121 BC - Livio Zwingly

Canton of Geneva - Joined in 1815 AD - Livio Zwingly

If any of this info wrong please tell me so I can correct it!


	2. Author's Note: Not A Real Chapter

**Author's Note!**

**This is not an actual Chapter!**

**I am rewriting Ash &amp; Red The Aura Guardian! &amp; Sunshine in a Gloomy World! I plan on making Sunshine in a Gloomy World into a Harry Potter/Glee/Austin &amp; Ally crossover and making a separate Harry Potter/Percy Jackson crossover! The Pokemon story will skip around less and focus more on an actual plot. **

**I also plan on making Harry Potter/Black Cat crossover with Harry &amp; Train paired together, a Harry Potter/Jak &amp; Daxter crossover with Harry paired with Jak &amp; Harry is whatever species Jak is, a Harry Potter/Ratchet &amp; Clank crossover with Harry paired with Ratchet &amp; Harry is a lombax in this idea, a Harry Potter/Kingdom Hearts crossover with Harry paired with Sora/Roxas/Ventus/Lea &amp; Harry is a weilder of the keyblade, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy X/X-2 crossover with Harry paired with Tidus, a Harry Potter/Legend of Zelda crossover with Harry paired with Link &amp; Harry is a Hylian but is adopted by the Zora King &amp; Queen (Twilight Princess) &amp; he's the sage of the wind (Ocarina of Time), a Harry Potter/Lab Rats crossover &amp; Harry is bionic and the and the adopted son Douglas Davenport, a Harry Potter/All Grown Up/Rugrats with Harry paired with Tommy &amp; Dill's best friend, a Harry Potter/American Dad crossover where Harry is Deputy Director Bullock's nephew, a Harry Potter/Dark Angel crossover with Harry being a transgenic &amp; paired with Alec McDowell, a Harry Potter/Code Lyoko crossover with Harry being paired with William Dunbar &amp; is Ulrich's younger brother, a Harry Potter/Every With Way crossover with Harry being a wizard &amp; paired with Jax, a Dragon Ball/Z/GT crossover with Harry being a demi-sayian &amp; paired with Gohan, a Harry Potter/Charmed crossover with Harry as a witch &amp; the student of Billie &amp; charge of Paige and paired with Chris Halliwell, a Harry Potter/Ben 10 crossover with Ben as Harry's twin brother and they are both anodites with the 'spark'!, a Harry Potter/My Babysitters A Vampire with Harry &amp; Ethan as a vampire and Harry paired with Ethan, a Harry Potter/Beyblade crossover with Harry paired with Kai &amp; Max, a Harry Potter/Bones crossover with Harry being paired with Wendall Bray, a Harry Potter/Gundam Wing crossover with Harry being Duo's twin brother &amp; Quatre's best friend, a Harry Potter/Twilight crossover with Harry being paired with Seth &amp; Paul, a Harry Potter/Hot In Cleavland with Harry being Melanie Moretti's 25 year old brother, a Harry Potter/How I Met Your Mother crossover with Harry being Robin's teenage brother, a Harry Potter/I Didn't Do It crossover with Harry being Lindy &amp; Logan's Canadian cousin, a Harry Potter/Kickin' It crossover with Harry being Kim's twin brother, a Harry Potter/Kim Possible crossover with Harry being Kim's genius twin brother, The Legend of Korra crossover with Harry as son of Lin Beifong &amp; a wood, lava, &amp; metal bender, a Harry Potter/Liv and Maddie crossover with Harry being Parker's best friend, a Harry Potter/Max &amp; Shred with him being paired with Max Asher, a Harry Potter/Mighty Med with Harry being paired with Experion, Blue Tornado &amp; Captain Atomic, a Harry Potter/Power Rangers crossover with Harry being a former Aqua Ranger &amp; former team mate of Dustin's and best friend to Dustin &amp; Hunter and paired with Hunter &amp; Dustin, a Harry Potter/Pretty Little Liars with Harry being Aria's twin brother who stayed in Rosewood while his family lived in Iceland and is best friends to Sean &amp; Noel &amp; paired with Noel, a Harry Potter/Queer as Folk crossover with Harry being Justin Taylors best friend &amp; lover, a Harry Potter/Final Fantasy 7 crossover with Harry being a SOLDIER &amp; paired with Zack &amp; Cloud!, a Harry Potter/Sabrina the Teen age witch crossover with Harry being Sabrina's cousin &amp; a warlock, a Harry Potter/Twitches crossover with Harry being the sister's cousin and prince of Coventry, a Harry Potter/Smallville with Harry being paired with Barty Allen/Impluse &amp; Oliver Queen, a Harry Potter/Suite Life Series with Harry being Cody's best friend and boyfriend, a Harry Potter/Supernatural crossover with Harry being an angel's vessel!, a Harry Potter/Thunderman's Crossover with Harry being paired with Max Thunderman, a Harry Potter/Transformers crossover with him being paired with Miles &amp; both of them having a cybatron for a vehicle, a Harry Potter/X-men Movie series crossover with Harry being a mutant &amp; paired with Bobby &amp; Pyro, a Harry Potter/Yu-gi-oh/GX/5ds/Zexal/Arc-V with Harry being reborn in the future parts; the first part Harry is the ceo of Potter Core a gaming company on par with Industrial Illusions &amp; Kiaba Corp. He wields the Millennium Scales and is the lover of former Brazilian National Champion Duelist Heroshi Magna. In the 5ds portion of the story his lover has become a world famous singer &amp; he a the best Duelist in the World; In the Zexal portion his descendent and reincarnation falls in love with Yuma, Spenser, Hart Tenjo, &amp; Nelson Andrews; &amp; in the Arc-V portion he is best friends' with Yuya Sakaki. Tell me what you think about these ideas by either reviewing or P. me, remember no flaming only constructive criticism!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia in any way shape or form. And I'm not trying

to make a profit or anything!

Warning(s): Language, Possible Violence, Yaoi (Meaning boy/boy pairing), Possible Sexual Situations,

Pairing(s): Bern/Switzerland (Implied Father/adopted Son Incest)

* * *

Chapter 2: A Lonely Leon

* * *

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 05 1215**

A little boy was sitting at the highest point of all the Bernese Alps, all by himself. He had his arms wrapped around his knees, and he was sobbing. "Why does nobody like me?" The seven year old city (1) said whimpering to himself, as he tightened his grip on his knees.

He watched as the sun set and he stood up and started walking away to his house. "Oh, right come on Jura, Come on boy!" The boy said and then whistled drawing the attention of his only companion, Jura, a Bernese Mountain dog puppy, who panted. A sad smile formed on his lips. "Thanks for being there for me for so long boy. I know it's lonely with only me here. You are the only thing preventing me from going crazy." The brown haired boy said softly to his dog. "Your Welcome, Bern." Jura said softly.

* * *

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 19 1255**

Leon was now ten years old (2), and Jura was now a full grown dog. The ten year old groaned as he did another one-armed push-up. "399, 400." Leon said grunting, as stood up and stretched. "I can't believe that boy Greece is so cute." The young city said to himself as he remembered meeting the young nation and his pretty mom. "Aren't you a little young to be thinking like this?" Jura asked his friend and only companion, The City of Bern. "Yes, yes I am." The city joked, as he prepared their food.

"Why do we live here all by ourselves, Leon?" Bern opened and closed his mouth several times and tears start forming in the brown haired blue eyed boys eyes. "I-I I -" He ran off crying. Jura chased after his friend and found him curled up in a ball in his bedroom.

* * *

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 21 1350**

The now 160 year old Leon finished his daily exercise routine; which mainly consisted of running laps with Jura, punching trees, pull-ups, &amp; push-ups. A blonde teen came up to him. "Hey." The blonde said, startling the 159 year old city. "I am Switzerland. Do you mind if I sit here?" The blonde haired teen asked the older personification. "Go ahead, I guess. My name is Bern or as the humans call me Leon. And this is my best friend, Jura." The brown haired city said shyly.

"You're good looking, Bern." Switzerland said smiling in a charming manner (3).

**Summit of Finsteraarhorn, Near Leon's House, July 15 1391  
**

Leon smiled shyly at his new brothers. The now 15 year old boy, now had blonde hair mint green eyes like his father. "Hi, I'm Bern, this is Jura." The newly minted Canton said as he hid behind his father. "I'm Zurich. It's nice to meet you, little brother." Another blonde said calmly, a small smile on the older Canton's lips. Lucerne smiled at the younger Canton, who blushed at such a beautiful woman smiling at him. "I'm Lucerne, you're older sister." The blonde haired teenage girl said as she ruffled her new younger brother's hair, causing him to pout at her.

He looked at his new dad and blushed as he remembered having sex with the blonde. 'It's so embarrassing my new dad is the guy I had sex with 30 years ago.' The blonde teen thought to himself, with a sheepish expression appearing on the young Cantons face.

Vash smirked at seeing his newest son blush (4). "How about you and me go get better acquainted with each other." Switzerland purred into the canton's ear, causing Leon to groan, and his breeches tighten considerably. Bern let himself be dragged off to Vash's bedroom where they spent the remainder of the night pleasuring each other.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Author's Note(s): Don't worry I will update my other stories. Any flames, that is to say any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s, will be fed to my pet dragon; Gannon! Your welcome P.m. me or review my stories to assist me in making my stories better but I will simply ignore any obscene, inappropriate or offensive comments, reviews, or p.m.s because I don't want to waste my time reading garbage so don't bother leaving such reviews or sending p.m.s like these.**

**I thought about doing another Harry Potter/Hetalia crossover where Harry is New York City, what do you guys think and can you think of any other countries, state, or cities that Harry could be? And what about a Harry Potter/Fruit Basket Crossover Where Harry is paired with Hatsuharu Sohma? This chapter explains a lot of the questions the first chapter probably left you asking yourselves. After reading tell me what you think****!**

**As for Jura's life span and ability to speak. Well it's been shown several times in the anime that the animal companions can talk and they live longer, too.**

**_(1): I'm not sure how powerful Bern was in the 1215 so I can only guess at the age he'd be. If anybody knows what language was used in Bern in the Year 1215 and just how powerful the city was in the 1200's to the 1400's could you tell me please? And could you tell me what dogs lived in Bern in the 1200's.  
_**

**_(2): Since The Old City of Bern Expanded in 1255 it grew more powerful thus Leon aged a little, and now he prefers his human name Leon. He doesn't have any of the other parts of his name that his older self had because Switzerland added them on when he adopted him. His age in the 1200's is his physical age not his actual age.  
_**

**_2015 - 824 (Actual Age) - 22 (Physical Age)_**

**_1950 - 759 (Actual Age) - 18 (Physical Age)_**

**_1847 - 656 (Actual Age) - 18 (Physical Age)_**

**_1763 - 572 (Actual Age) - 16 (Physical Age)_**

**_1391 - 200 (Actual Age) - 14 (Physical Age)_**

**_1350 - 159 (Actual Age) - 14 (Physical Age)_**

**_1255 - 64 (Actual Age) - 10 (Physical Age)_**

**_1215 - 24 (Actual Age) - 07 (Physical Age)_**

**_1191 - 5 (Actual Age) - 05 (Physical Age)_**

**_(3): I imagine Switzerland's personality was a little different back then when the country of Switzerland was still new._**

**_(4): When he was around 13 or 14 Bern had sex with Switzerland and both of them are still attracted to each other. In fact they have sex with each other on a regular basis up until the 1800's when Bern meets Greece &amp; New York City and their hook ups slowed down even further when he met Canada._**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter, Son of Switzerland

By: MonkHerrick

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Hetalia in any way shape or form. And I'm not trying

to make a profit or anything!

Warning(s): Language, Possible Violence, Yaoi (Meaning boy/boy pairing), Possible Sexual Situations,

* * *

Chapter 3: World War 2!

**\- July 21 1941 - Bern's house, Bern, Bern, Switzerland - 10:00 pm -  
**

The blonde 18 year old sighed, as he looked up at the sky from his bedroom window. "Still thinking about Greece?" Zurich asked his younger brother. His only response was a loud sigh. "You know as well as I do, that most likely he's sulking about not being able to help his friends." Bern growled annoyed at his older siblings comment. "It's that or he's brooding about not being aloud to see Greece right now because of Germany." At the mention of Germany, a loud cracking noise was heard. The two older cantons looked at their younger brother alarmed. In Bern's hands was a gold ring that Greece gave the capital for their anniversary. It was cracked down the center.

The capital canton snapped at his siblings; "LEAVE!" The older brothers looked surprised at the usually laid back canton. "I told you to **Leave!**" The Bernese teen screamed at his fellow cantons, while pulling his gun out of its hiding place. Geneva yelped and ran out of the room. Zurich rolled his eyes at brother, but left anyways. 'Damn it, how can I be so useless.' The blonde thought to himself, as he continued his brooding.

'I'm Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli, also known as the personification of Bern. How can I not be able to help my friends, or stop Greece from being beaten.' The de-facto capital of the Swiss Confederation thought to himself, as he laid the ring on his nightstand. 'I miss you, Greece.' He thought mournfully, as he leaned against the window watching the moon shine on his city no his home.

Vash stepped into the room after about an hour of Bern sulking. "How are you feeling, Leon?" Vash asked his son softly, as he rubbed his shoulders gently. Leon groaned in pleasure, at his adopted fathers skill when it came to massages.

"No trying to get me to have sex with you, dad." Vash rolled his eyes, as his son smirked at him. Leon locked lips with him, and pushed his father back onto his bed. "I thought you didn't want to have sex with me." Vash said smirking, at his son who was stripping the two males of all of their clothing. "I changed my mind, papa." The older blonde purred huskily, as he lined his father's dick up with his hole &amp; lowered himself onto it. "Please, Papa! I need this, distract me from Greece! PLEASE!" The canton begged his father, who groaned loudly, as he thrust hard up into his son's hole.

* * *

**\- Later That Night -  
**

* * *

Leon smirked, as he sat at the table eating his dinner, with his brothers &amp; sisters. "So how was your day, Leon?" Joel Zwingli asked his younger brother, smirking at him in the process. "He was acting like a total bitch up until dad fucked him and then he started calming down." Livio Zwingli said diplomatically, making Leon glare at him angrily. "I wasn't acting like a bitch you were." Leon snapped at Livio annoyed at older brother, who smirked at him in return.

"But dad did fuck you?" Noah asked him, chuckling at the flustered look on his younger brother's face. "Ye- I mean no- I I II?" He stuttered out. "Yes we had sex." Vash said bluntly, causing several of his kids to pout at their loss of amusement. "Dad?" Leon asked confusedly, of his father. "There's no need to hide it from them anymore, Leon." Vash said firmly. "Yes, dad." Leon said quietly, making Julian Zwingli make a whipping noise.

Leon sputtered again. "I am not whipped, how dare you insinuate that I am, Julian." Leon exclaimed angrily.

* * *

** \- 4 Years Later -**

Greece wrapped his arms around Bern's body, as he licked the Canton's neck. "So how did you handle me being gone?" The older male asked amused, knowing how frustrated Leon was. "I let dad fuck me." Leon said bluntly to his boyfriend, who nodded his head in response. "Figured that. Was he better than me?" Bern stared at his lover in shock. "Why does it matter who's better, my love?" The blonde asked his brunette companion. "I just want to know, is all." The nation told his lover, who grunted in response.

"You will always be better, my love." Leon exclaimed, as he turned around in his boyfriends arms. "I love you, Leon." Greece said suddenly. "I love you, too, Greece." Bern said softly.

* * *

Author's Note: I corrected the spelling for their last names and relisted them below;

City of Zurich - Founded in 70 AD - Noah Zwingli

Canton of Zurich - Joined in 1351 AD - Noah Zwingli

City of Bern - Founded in 1191 AD - Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli

Canton of Bern - Joined in 1353 AD - Leon Alexander Liam Zwingli

City of Lucerne - Founded in 750 AD - Eva Zwingli

Canton of Lucerne - Joined in 1332 AD - Eva Zwingli

City of Altdorf - Founded in 1223 AD - Leonardo Zwingli

Canton of Uri - Joined in 1291 AD - Nathan Zwingli (Leo's father)

City of Schwyz - Founded in 972 AD - Theo Zwingli

Canton of Schwyz - Joined in 1291 AD - Theo Zwingli

City of Sarnen - Founded in 1247 AD - Zoe Zwingli

Canton of Obwalden - Joined in 1291 AD - Thomas Zwingli (Zoe's father)

City of Stans - Founded in 1124 AD - Clara Zwingli

Canton of Nidwalden - Joined in 1291 AD - Gabriel Zwingli (Clara's father)

City of Glarus - Founded in 878 AD - Julian Zwingli

Canon of Glarus - Joined in 1352 AD - Julian Zwingli

City of Zug - Founded In 858 AD - Nico Zwingli

Canton of Zug - Joined in 1352 AD - Nico Zwingli

City of Fribourg - Founded in 1157 AD - Adrian Zwingli

Canton of Fribourg - Joined in 1481 AD - Adrian Zwingli

City of Solothurn - Founded in 14 AD - Benjamin Zwingli

Canton of Solothurn - Joined in 1481 AD - Benjamin Zwingli

City of Basel - Founded in 374 AD - Joel Zwingli (Emma's father)

Canton of Basel-Stadt - Joined in 1501 AD - Joel Zwingli (Emma's father)

City of Liestal - Founded in 1225 AD - Emma Zwingli

Canton of Basel-Landschaft - Joined in 1501 AD - Joel Zwingli (Emma's father)

City of Schaffhausen - Founded in 1045 AD - Gian Zwingli

Canton of Schaffhausen - Joined in 1501 AD - Gian Zwingli

City of Herisau - Founded in 837 AD - Sara Zwingli (Lynn's mother)

Canton of Appenzell Ausserrhoden - Joined in 1513 AD - Lynn Zwingli

City of Appenzell - Founded in 1071 AD - Louis Zwingli

Canton of Appenzell Innerrhoden - Founded in 1513 AD - Aaron Zwingli

City of St. Gallen - Founded in 974 AD - Diego Zwingli

Canton of St. Gallen - Joined in 1803 AD - Loris Zwingli

City of Chur - Founded in 15 BC - Lisa Zwingli

Canton of Graubünden - Joined in 1803 AD - Elias Zwingli

City of Aarau - Founded in 1240 AD - Dario Zwingli

Canton of Aargau - Joined in 1803 AD - Simon Zwingli

City of Frauenfeld - Founded in 1246 AD - Lionel Zwingli

Canton of Thurgau - Joined in 1803 AD - Julia Zwingli

City of Bellinzona - Founded in 590 AD - Nina Zwingli

Canton of Ticino - Joined in 1803 AD - Selina Zwingli

City of Lausanne - Founded in 400 AD - Lorena Zwingli

Canton of Vaud - Joined in 1803 AD - Sophie Zwingli

Sion, Switzersland - Founded in 1217 AD - Robin Zwingli

Canton of Valais - Joined in 1815 AD - Jana Zwingli

City of Neuchâtel - Founded in 1214 AD - David Zwingli

Canton of Neuchâtel - Joined in 1815 AD - David Zwingli

City of Geneva - Founded in 121 BC - Livio Zwingli

Canton of Geneva - Joined in 1815 AD - Livio Zwingli


End file.
